An Absol's life of Humanity
by CherryTsumeChan
Summary: This is about an very special rare Absol, and his team going into the real world with his friends where he spends some of his days and some of his days in the pokemon world. Join him and his friends in this adventure O . O Haruchori, Ryubella, Matthewlila [MAYBE Matthewlila. your choice]


**The Absol. **

**This Absol's name is: Haru, [I named him after my best friend who I hated at first. {he's virtual}] His trainer Kyo [first name that popped in my head] is a robber.**

**[btw you can look up Absol's cry but I can't really do his cry in this so I'm gonna make him say his name.]**

**Kyo P.o.v….**

"Hurry up Haru!" I screamed towards my Absol "Ab absol!" He yapped. I smirked as I saw the Ruby of Kanto, the guards and their pokemon guarding it "Haru use shadow ball!" I whispered to him. He looked at the three's pokemon- Charizard, Pinsir, and Ariados and nodded, he charged at them with full speed jumping into the air using Shadow ball to make a musk. I got up from where I was hidden and ran towards the case removing the case lid stealing the ruby.

I ran out and whistled to Haru "Great job Haru!" I sniggered "Now that I have this, I need one more to complete my collection." I chuckled evilly. I began to walk but I stopped when Haru jumped in front of me "AB ABSOL!" "Move you dumb pokemon." I pushed him out of them way. He growled and tried to use iron tail on me "NOW YOU'RE BETRAYING ME YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON!? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I screamed at him as I heard him growl he ran off leaving a trail of dust behind him I watched as my Pokemon's figure ran straight ahead

**Haru the Absol's p.o.v….**

"NOW YOU'RE BETRAYING ME YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I heard my trainer shouted. I growled and ran off leaving a trail of dust _'I hate him! Using me just to steal! I'm never going back now! Once I become free… I will never return!' _ I thought running full speed

"STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY BERRY YOU JERK!" I heard some pokemon scream "Huh…?" I stopped in my tracks,, panting for breath and looking for where the voice came from. "Um…. I-I'm not trying to steal y-your berry…." I walked into the forest to see a Arcanine and a Raichu. The Raichu that was screaming at the arcanine "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT PUNK!?" The raichu shouted at me "Punk…? You.. just called me… punk..?" I started to walk slowly up to it "YEAH WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT PUNK!?" I narrowed my eyes and used Shadow ball. It fully hitting him and knocked him out "uh oh… you shouldn't have done that…. Chori's squad will get you…" The arcanine said

"Chori? Who the hell is Chori?" I asked sitting down in front of him. "She's um… she's a female absol dude…" I growled "great. Now I'm gonna have some girl following me around!" I shouted at him [BTW I'm making the pokemon speak English cuz when pokemon talk to each other they understand each other. Unlike humans] "Actu- uh oh! Here she comes!" His eyes widen at the red and light pink Absol coming towards us I smirked "Well you're on your own pal." I got up "Wait! Can I come with you? She doesn't really like me… I mean I could be quiet but I'm not shy. She thinks I'm shy! " He got up at the last part "Well you kinda seem that way" I raised my brow at him "RYU! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT POKEMON?!" She walked up to him hovering over him "Um…." He looked down "GRRR YOU IDIOT!" she smacked him "I didn't do it though!" He backed up after he stood up "Oh yeah then who did!?" She screamed "um sorry dude but um him." He pointed towards me "Oi…..whatever." I said She looked at me just continued staring at me "Can you **stop **staring at me? Is getting annoying…" I growled "O-oh um sorry.." She looked away "Hm." I got up and started to walk "Hey dude wait! Can I come with you?" The arcanine asked "NO YOU CAN NOT GO WITH HIM YOU DIPWOD!" Chori I think that's her name growled at him "Hm sure." I smirked "Hey! He's apart of my forest!" She looked at me "Then I guess I'm stealing. Come on." I continued walking "YESH!" He ran after me "HEY! YOU DIPWOD RYU!" She screamed "I'm Ryu, you?" Ryu asked

"Hm, Haru." I answered simply "THEIR YOU ARE!" I heard someone my ear perked up "Um is that your trainer?" Ryu asked. I looked over "OH SHIT YEAH!" I shouted "Um…. Should I run aswell…? " Chori came up behind us "YEAH YOU SHOULD HE'S A FRIGGIN' ROBBER!" I got up in her face "Umm…. " She stared at me "oh right sorry.." I backed up "Lets go!" I started to push both of them "HARU STOP!" He came up behind us. My ear went down I started to back up with my back paws lazily laying back while my front paws were doing all the work "Oh-ho-ho-ho you found yourself a girlfriend huh?!" He grabbed Chori by her fur "Ow!" She yapped I growled and used shadow ball. He let go of her fur causing her to fall and land hard on her paws "oooooh that's gotta hurt!" Ryu's ears went down at the sound of one of her paws cracking

"ow… no shit Sherlock!" she managed to shout out, Ryu went to help her up I flinched at her pain. "Lets go you stupid pokemon!" He grabbed me I dug my claws into the ground I also used Iron tail aswell to stop me from going any farther"BITCH!" He screamed at me I couldn't say anything because all he would hear is my call

I got out of his grip and ran over to my friends "You two okay?" I asked helping Chori. I bent down getting under her, picking her up "Yeah thanks Haru dude!" Ryu smirked I nodded "Oh Chori by the way he's Haru. He already knows your name." He added. Chori blushed at me I smiled at her "Okay… thank you Haru-sama." She whispered "Ryu hold onto my tail-" He bit my tail "I SAID HOLD NOT BITE!" I shouted "SORRY!" He gently bit down on my tail "Okay! Here we go now…" I backed up a bit and started to run full speed "GR DAMN POKEMON!" Kyo shouted

I saw a mountain top and using quick attack to go faster, jumping in the air causing a muffled scream from Ryu and a squeal from Chori I landed on the mountain top

Ryu helping Chori off me, I stared at them, they were breathing hard, "Guys, I was doing all the running. Not you guys," I said "YEAH BUT YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Ryu screamed "shhh! Keep your voice down! If you scream, the mountain pokemon will find us." I said covering Ryu's mouth "M-mountain pokemon?" Chori stuttered "Exactly." I said "And plus, you shouldn't be afraid, you're an absol, why would you be afraid of some worthless pokemon?" I asked "um… maybe because there's a mightyena behind you…" She frowned "Huh? OH F***!" I screamed "I thought you were brave huh Haru?" Ryu smirked "Shut up Ryu before I make you myself!" I shouted at him

"Mmm-hmm keep thinkin' that." He smiled "Who's team are you even on Ryu?!" Chori asked "No one's I guess." He got up "You double-crossing mother******* jerk!" She shouted "Whoa enough of that language…" I said to her "Oh sorry.." She said

"Chori hush up, lets go." I said turning around "wait!" Ryu jumped on me "Ugh get off me!" I kicked him off me "DON'T LEAAAAVE MEEEEE! THAT DOOMHOUND, AND MIGHTYENA LOOK VICIOUS!" He rolled on the ground crying "…" Chori and I looked at him "What the heck are you doing?" Chori asked as she moved a bit closer to me which I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side a bit, " Chori stop trying to make Haru like you!" Ryu got up "I'm not trying to make him like me!" She flinched at her paw laying her paw on the ground

"mmm-hmmm keep thinkin' that." Doomhound butted in "I know rigjt, she's totally a flirt." Ryu laughed "hey! I'm not a flirt!" Chori sighed, "Haru, your being quiet, what's up?" Ryu asked "Hm." I continued walking "hey don't leave me! Once again; I can't walk hardly!" She limped behind me, I rolled my eyes and went back going under her again lifting her up onto my back "And like so, your coming with me." I said

She blushed "O-okay…" She whispered. She snuggled her head in my neck "So can I come please?" Ryu walked in front of me making me stop "Fine! Hurry your ass up!" I shouted at him "YESH!" He jumped "Aw! Haru-sama why?!" Chori whined "Shut up and go back to sleep." I hissed. "bu-" "NO BUTS!" I shouted

She sighed and looked away "Man dude, you are horrible with girls!" Ryu walked beside me, "I know right?" Doomhound came up beside him "I mean he's been telling her to do stuff like shutting up, stop this stop that ever since he met her!" Ryu laughed "If you like her so much you mate with her." I hissed "I don't like her! She's mean, she hates me, and I hate her!" Ryu gagged "And its prettty obvious you like her." I looked at Doomhound "Why are you even talking to us?" I growled "ha your lucky she's asleep!" He laughed "And why is that?" I asked "So you wouldn't have to confess to her." He came to my right and sat down beside me "Sit." He patted the ground "Uh no, I still have her on my back."

"See! You have feelings for her!" He stood up, I raised my brow "….think whatever you want…" I said "Oh can I come? I'm Matthew." He grinned "Hm." I started to walk "I'll take that as a yes! See you Mightyena!" He followed me as did Ryu

**Later that night…**

We walked [except for Chori of course] past the forest Ryu and Matthew who was close to me because they were afraid of the forest started to shake, waking Chori up "mm…." She woke up "That sounded so wrong Chori." Ryu laughed "Grr.." She kicked him "Ow! Haru she kicked me!" "Haha, Ryu dude your making him sound like your parent, what is Chori? Your mother?" Matthew laughed "ew!" Chori gagged at the thought of Ryu her- uh our son "That would never happen because one; Chori and I are both Absol's, two: He's a aracanine, and three: You're an idiot." I said as I bent down so Chori could climb off me,

She got off, I glanced over at her making sure she doesn't step on her bad paw… why am I caring about her so much? Do I really have feelings for her…? Gr what is this feeling!?

"We'll stay here for the night." I said as I jumped into a tree "Okay, we'll stay down here with Chori then." Ryu looked at me "Haha yeah you do that." I laughed "Wow first time I've heard you laugh Haru-sama.." Matthew said "Sama?" I asked "Yeah cuz your basically our leader." He explained "Ohh…. Okay then…" I yawned

"Hey guys, heads-up, female growlithe three o' clock." I said "Aw crap… HIDE ME!" Ryu hid behind Matthew. Chori walked up to her "Hi are you lost?" She asked, yes I could heard them from up here "Um y-yes.." She looked down sadly "Don't have a trainer?" "No." "Don't have a group?" "Uh-uh." "Don't have friends or family?" "no…" "Wow you must be pretty pathetic…" Matthew said "Oops did I say that out loud…? Sorry…." He frowned "Don't mind him he's just a jerk." Chori said "…..no he's right…." She said "Wanna see a aracanine?" Chori asked

"Um… a aracanine is a evolution of me though, it'll probably tare me apart!" her ears went down, "I highly doubt he would." I walked up to them "Why is their two absols'?" She asked "Hey I was here first." I said "Then of course the damn aracanine came, then… her." I explained "oh… what about the doomhound?" The growlithe asked "Hm, he's just annoying." I shrugged Chori giggled and moved closer to me I rolled my eyes and went to the side a bit

"Hehe, you like him?" the growlithe asked Chori "Um… I-I can't tell you that of course!" "Awww don't be afraid I know I'm hot." I smirked "Shut up Haru-sama..." She blushed. "Ha now your blushing! " I laughed "I'm Bella! What about you guys?" Bella asked "I'm Chori and HE'S HARU!" She screamed my name in my ear "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" "Help!" She hid behind Bella "Aw your afraid of me? How can you like me if your afraid of me?" I circled around her and Bella

"Don't be afraid of him, he's just teasing!" Bella said to "….Boys are just jerks! I can really see why some girls go bisexual! And no I am not going bisexual, don't worry Bella." She said I tilted my head a bit "Oh okay then.." "I hate it here! ." Chori screamed

"Damn, you did one thing and you piss her off. That's why I hated her when I had to be in her forest." Ryu finally came up "why'd you hate her?" Bella asked "Because she was always pissed off about something." He said, Bella scoffed "Well its not a reason to hate her! Maybe she just hates you!" Ryu's eyes widen. I frowned as Chori's frown turned into a smile "Your exactly right Bella-chan. Also… I guess boys are alright but, I wouldn't spend a whole year with them.." "What would you do if you were married? Unless if you'd turn bisexual by the time you get married but I highly do-" He was cut off by my foot in his gut "Good thing Haru-sama did that, CUZ I WOULD HAVE KICKED HIS ASS TEN TIMES HARDER!" Chori screamed "Hm."

**Next morning, Bella was a true member of Haru's group, **

**Chori P.o.v….**

"Wake up!" I screamed in Matthew's ear "Wake up!" Bella screamed in Ryu's ear, we smirked and went over to Haru-sama, "WAKE UP HARU-SAMA!" We screamed in his ear "Ow!" He shook his head flopping his ear

"ugh, seriously? Girls are so loud…" Matthew got up "Well, lets go!" "Hey wait what's that-"

"What the?! Oh my gosh why am I wearing a skirt?!" I screamed "Why do we have fingers?" Bella asked "Oh my gosh why am I wearing a skirt?!" I screamed again "Why do we have arms?" Bella asked "Oh my gosh why am I wearing a skirt?!" "NO ONE KNOWS WHY YOUR WEARING A SKIRT SHUT UP!" Matthew shouted

"Hmph!" I pouted "Hm, speaking of which, that- uh whatever you said Matthew, was probably to blame for this, Maybe…" Haru-sama back up "Haha he disappeared." Ryu laughed "Shut up!" Bella smacked him "Ow! You are vicious!" He said "Hm, well, I guess this leads to a human world instead of pokemon, and back that way is where we were from…" Haru-sama came back "Haru-sama, Ryu said laughed and said; 'He disappeared' " "Your such a tattle tail Bella!"

"Hey…. WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT?!" I screamed in Matthew's ear "…..Haru-sama, may I have permission to kill her?" He looked at Haru-sama "Eh." "Oh I hate you." I said to Haru-sama "Hey wait, I still have a broken wriiiist, no rough housing with me BIATCH!"

"Grr…." He growled, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw a blonde haired girl "Uh, yeah?" I asked "Your perfect!" She squealed "Huh?" all five of us asked our voices filled with confusion "Oh sorry that came out wrong, I was saying… Your perfect to model me and my company's newest design!"

"Ohhh…" I said, she shook her head "were paying fifty dollars an hour ! Oh by the way, I'm Lila! So…. How about it?" She said "Um…. Haru-sama?" I looked at him, which he shrugged "Sure- WHOA Lila slow down!" I was pulled away right when I said 'sure'

It was snowing so I didn't wanna slip we got to this building that said 'Cherry Designs' "My mum made this company. She's the boss, I just design along with the others." Lila said smiling "Oh okay." I nodded "Hey Lila," One of her coworkers greeted at her "Hey Daichi!" She smiled "This is um…." "Uh Chori." "Oh This is Chori! She's the new model!" He looked at me "Well, she is pretty perfect," He smirked I rolled my eyes "Daichi stop flirting." She grabbed my hand pulling me to the elevator pushing the tenth floor button, going up, it stopped

"Mum! I found another model! The other slutty ones got fired because they were trying to have sex with all the guys." She yelled for her mother, and told me the last part

"Ew." I gagged "I know right?" She giggled "But I must warn you, Korina is kinda mean." She said as we walked into her design studio "Who's Korina?" I asked "I am, why does it matter to you slut?" Said a brunette "Haha me? A slut? Maybe you should look in the mirror once in a while." I laughed

"You have no rights to talk to me like that! I can get you fired JUST LIKE THAT!" Korina said "And you'll be searching for a new model JUST LIKE THAT!" Lila backed me up "No you will! She's your damn model!"

"Yes but my mum owns this place. I could easily get you fired and hired back again." Korina stayed quiet. "Run along now darling." Lila smiled, the 18 year old shook her head "Don't worry about her, she's always like that when she sees someone prettier then her." Lila looked at me [Btw, Chori has red long hair that is straightened, Haru has dark blue short hair, Matthew has Blackish gray hair that goes to his neck, Ryu has a mix of Orange and Black hair that it short like Haru's, Bella has long orange hair and Lila has blonde hair that goes to her mid back.]

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Ending song; Art of breaking. Band; Thousand Foot Krutch, Artist; Trevor McNevan Aka Teerawk. **

**Every time I call you on the phone **

**I listen to a ring but no one's home**

**I can't explain the Energy that **

**You give me when I'm left here alone**

**And every time I pass you on the streets**

**You won't even turn and look at me **

**I never would of thought that things could **

**Go this far but please believe me**

**I'll pick you up, won't let you fall**

**I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,**

**Your only drug will let you down**

**I'm through now, so take me and blow me away**

**When I feel numb I'll let you know, **

**I won't become what I was before,**

**You cannot kill what's not your creation**

**This is the art of breaking**

**I think I might just lose my mind **

**If I have to watch this one more time**

**I can't explain how many time I've **

**Stayed for you when you were on my mind**

**No one ever said that it was easy**

**So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding**

**I never would of thought that things could **

**Go this far, but please believe me**

**I'll pick you up, won't let you fall **

**I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all**

**Your only drug will let you down **

**I'm through now, so take me and blow me away**

**When I feel numb I'll let you know **

**I won't become what I was before**

**You cannot kill what's not your creation**

**This is the art of breaking**

**Are you gonna run away? **

**And leave me here alone? **

**Are you gonna run away**

**And leave me here?**

**Are you gonna run away **

**And leave me here alone?**

**Are you gonna run away**

**And leave me here? **

**Are you gonna run away **

**And leave me here alone? **

**Are you gonna run away**

**And Leave me? **

**When I feel numb I'll let you know **

**I won't become what I was before**

**You cannot kill what's not your creation**

**This is the art of breaking.**

**When I feel numb I'll let you know**

**I won't become what I was before**

**You cannot kill what's not your creation**

**This is the art of breaking**

**This is the art of breaking**

**This is the art of breaking**

**This is the art of breaking….**


End file.
